Typically, a differential system may be used in machines for driving wheels of the machine and also for permitting speed differentials between the wheels. The differential system may include a gear arrangement that allows torque to be transferred from a driveshaft to a pair of output shafts that are coupled to the wheels. Further, the differential systems may operate to allow the output shafts to rotate at different speeds or different torques as needed. A size and configuration of the differential system may be critical due to a position of the differential system within the machine.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,304 describes a differential apparatus for transmitting a driving force from a pinion gear supported on an input shaft to a pair of axle output shafts. The differential apparatus includes a differential case, a ring gear, and a spider gear assembly. The differential case is made from a single piece and includes a longitudinally extending central bore that defines a longitudinal axis. The differential case includes a plurality of longitudinal slots extending along an inner surface of the central bore. A ring gear is supported by the differential casing and is rotatable about the longitudinal axis by the pinion gear connected to the input shaft. The ring gear is preferably welded to the differential casing. The differential apparatus also includes a spider member that has a central body portion with a plurality of legs extending radially outwardly from the body portion. A spider gear is supported on each of the legs. The differential case can be used with either a standard differential or a limited slip differential. In the standard differential, the spider legs are received and retained within the longitudinal slots of the ring gear without the use of fasteners. In the limited slip differential, an actuator housing assembly includes tabs that are received in the longitudinal slots and the spider legs react against the actuator housing assembly. In both configurations, the spider gears drive side gears that are mounted to each of the axle shafts, which drive the vehicle's wheels.